Further into Wonderland
by ghostgirl21696
Summary: Free verse practice. The original characters of Alice Human Sacrifice, plus the stories of the rest of the Japanese vocaloids. Rated T for blood and death.


"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,

No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.

'I don't want to disappear this way.

How can I make people dream of me?'

The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.

'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world."

The Alice story

The first Alice was a young courageous woman

Taking her sword, she entered Wonderland

The sadist that killed everything

And left a blood red path.

Soon fate caught up to her in the heart of the forest,

Where the denizens locked her away

The red path the only sign left in her existence.

The second Alice wan a handsome man

He was singing when entering wonderland.

All of his distorted notes

Spread around the country, driving everyone mad.

Though loved by the people, while carrying a rose,

Droven mad by the song, he was shot by a madman.

His blood dripped on the rose, dying it crimson red,

Dying in the arms of the people who loved him.

The third Alice was a pretty young girl,

Who charmed everyone in the wonderland,

So pretty and smart, and loved by all,

The country was made for her to rule.

She soon became the admired queen,

But then distorted by the little dream,

Only death and destruction filled her pretty head,

Her rule became cruel, no replacement to ever cross her path.

The fourth was a young boy, like a dragon,

A joyful, cheerful soul, had entered wonderland,

His untainted soul loved by all of the people

Made Wonderland an actual wonder.

The dragon boy stumbled across the heart of the forest

And a blood red hand tainted his heart.

Unable to control the demon within,

The boy's heart was replaced with a monster.

The fifth was a quiet young girl,

Who marched silently throughout the Wonderland

Adjusting her goggles now and then,

She was a faded, sad sight to see.

Soon this Alice was in a fog,

And another being, who looked just like her, approached.

Without hesitation, the look-alike stabbed her,

They both faded away, bloody scissors remained.

The sixth was wearing a samurai robe,

Prepared to slay the beast, he entered wonderland,

His confidence flowing, his dreams unshattered,

He looked into the eyes of the beast.

Although he was able to cause damage,

The haughty warrior was no match,

If you're brave enough to wander the beast's lair

You'll join his fate down below.

The seventh was a calm, older woman,

Her love of the flute, brought her to wonderland

She heard the sweet, fluttering, mad-sounding notes,

And soon found a rose bush of crimson red.

The notes grew into a shriek,

And she grew mad, wanting it to stop,

She found a pair of scissors on the ground,

And ended her mad suffering, becoming a flute.

Two nameless faces were the eighth to enter,

Wearing bright kimonos, they entered wonderland,

Searching for identities, all around,

They finally went to the queen for help.

They begged and pleaded for identities,

But the queen, unsympathetic, smashed them flat.

As many more nameless faces came,

They became like a deck of cards.

A student and teacher were ninth and tenth,

They found their way through Wonderland,

Soon coming upon and Apple tree,

They, hungrily, began to gather them in their arms.

The trees, unhappy with the two eating the apples,

Killed the two in a bout of revenge,

A caterpillar came and ate the apples,

And took the spirit and intelligence of the teacher with him.

A young cat-girl entered wonderland eleventh,

No care in the world, she entered wonderland,

She wandered around, and chased butterflies,

Upon coming to the rosebush.

The gruesome sight tolled on the cat,

And she wished she could disappear,

A giant smile grew upon her face,

And she knew her wish was granted, she faded away.

The next two Alices were two lonely robots,

Wandering Wonderland looking for a heart.

The two finally met, their hearts filled to the brim,

Their minds filled with many words to say.

The two were so overjoyed,

That they wore out and died.

The two shells left behind warped and became babbling idiots.

Soon little twins, following the red path,

Having a tea party under the crimson red roses,

Next to bloody scissors and a flute.

Crossing a beast's nest with robed bones

A smiling cat, two stupid twins,

And an intelligent caterpillar.

Invited to the castle, the invitation was

The trump card of hearts.

These two twin were curious, yes,

Following the many doors, throughout the wonderland,

They stuck to the path, wondering where it would end,

The end they soon came upon.

The adventurous sister and the intelligent brother

Were the closest to being Alice, however…

Soon their curiosity got the best of them

And now they will never wake to go to wonderland.

But.

The final Alice was similar to the twins,

She did the exact same things in wonderland

Some called her a lily, some called her a rose,

Soon meeting the queen, who had now grown more wicked.

She was able to face the queen, and lived,

The little dream grew tired of the game

And ran, ran, ran away.

The girls eyes fluttered, and she woke up,

The only true Alice of Wonderland.


End file.
